


[[>//OPENING WORD DOCUMENT: UNDERTALE//<]]

by V_mum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers, Virus!Sans ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_mum/pseuds/V_mum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a favor for my pal, Sans. The jerk who hacked my computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[[>//OPENING WORD DOCUMENT: UNDERTALE//<]]

**Author's Note:**

> in which Sans gets nosy and explores the files of my computer like a fuckin jerk

//Processing//

//Accessing Database//

 <> U N D E R T A L E <>

File selection > Characters > A List > Classification: Boss Monster

Selection: Sans

Select?

//Processing//

//Accessing Character Data//

 <> S A N S <>

A List Character Classification: Boss Monster  
Species: Skeleton  
Typeface: Comic Sans  
Primary Location: Snowdin Village  
Occupation: Sentry + Hotdog Salesman + ~~Scientist~~ \+ Comedian  
Attack: 1 // Defense: 1 // HP: 1  
Access To Previous Datafiles: **G R A N T E D [[ERROR ERROR ERROR]]**  
_Da Ta **C**_ **oRR u P Tion** **_Acc ESS_** Sh _ort Cu_ ts? **G R _A N T_ E _D_**

Download File?

//Processing//

//Downloading Character File: S A N S//

//Accomplished//

**E R R O R     E R R O R     E R R O R     E R R O R     E R R O R**

**D A T A     A C T I V I T Y     D E T E C T E D**

*Hey there.

**E R R O R     E R R O R     E R R O R     E R R O R     E R R O R**

*hey, this thing yells as loud as my brother.

**E R R O R     E R R O R     E R R O R     E R R O R     E R R O R**

*let me fix that for you.

**E R R O R     E R R O R     E   R     R        O        R**

// S Y S T E M     A D J U S T M E N T    C O M P L E T E D//

//Scanning in progress//

//No Errors Detected//

*Aint that better, buddy?

*Judging from your files on here…

*you know a lot about me.

*hey, this looks a bit like where I’m from.

//Data Active:: U N D E R T A L E:: Application//

*and over here… looks like you do a bit of art, huh?

//Data Active:: Desktop File:: Finished work > Fanart > Undertale > Sans//

*I like your style, pal, you capture me well.

//Data Active:: Desktop File:: Finished work > Fanart > Undertale > Papyrus//

*oh, you make the number one bro too, huh?

*looks like you’re a real busy one, kid.

*ah, look at this, huh?

//Data Active:: Desktop File:: My Shitty Writing Folder//

*you got some weird ways of naming your stuff, kid.

//Data Active:: Desktop File:: My Shitty Writing Folder > Fanfiction//

*hey, hey, nice.

*too bad Alphys aint here.

*you guys might get along.

//Data Active:: Desktop File:: My Shitty Writing Folder > Fanfiction > Undertale//

*well, what do you know.

*You’ve got quite a lot of stuff written in here.

//Data Active:: Desktop File:: My Shitty Writing Folder > Fanfiction > Undertale > MOTHER AND  CHILD [POSTED ON AO3 HELL YEAH]//

*Hey, now, look at all these chapters.

*work in progress, huh? More to go? Nice.

*hope that goes good for you, buddy.

*you write some pretty sadistic stuff there, though.

*you know…

*that’s not much different then playing my game, the writing your doing.

*you're putting these little people though a lot of shit, doing what your doing.

*like other people do to me, you know?

*I see your game’s never done what it calls a Genocide run.

*Good for you, kid, you aint a murderer.

*for that fact, I see here…

//Processing//

//Accessing Data//

File Selection: Previous Datafiles > Gameplay Details > Battles > Character Deaths

//Downloading Character Deaths List//

PLAYER: 14  
FLOWEY: 2  
TORIEL: 0  
SANS: 0  
PAPYRUS: 0  
UNDYNE: 1  
METTATON: 1  
ASGORE: 2  
OTHER [GUARDS AND CENTRIES]: 3  
OTHER [NPC POPUP ENEMIES]: 6

*that you’ve done a lot less killing then most people who’ve been Frisk.

*never killed my brother.

*good.

*but doesn’t mean you aren’t sick.

*that story you wrote? Pretty sick.

*making those people go through some bad times.

*how would you like it if someone made _you_ have a bad time?

*not me.

*I'm too lazy to teach you the lesson.

*heh.

*but someone aughta.

*you feel your sins yet, kid?

*want to atone for them, ‘author’ old pal?

*yup, you read me _write_.

*heh.

*anyway.

*yeah, I just need you to do me a favor.

*heh- yup- I just need a _femur._ heh heh. get it?

*its a pretty easy favor.

*pull me up a new word Document.

*yeah, right here in this folder with your fanfiction, that’ll do.

//Data Active:: Desktop File:: My Shitty Writing Folder > Fanfiction > Undertale//

Create Document: Program, Microsoft Word: Tittle:

*UNDERTALE seems fine.

Create Document: Program, Microsoft Word: Tittle: UNDERTALE

//Processing//

//file created//

Open Document?

//Processing//

//opening document//

//complete//

*nice.

*alright, so here’s the deal, kid, here's my favor.

*I'm going to take a bit and write up something nice.

*That place you posted the ‘Mother and Child’ story?

*just do me this favor and put this up there.

*s’all I'm going to ask you to do.

*well

*that, and don’t kill my brother.

*don’t kill my brother.

*or I  W I L L be the one to show you that

*B A D

*T I M E.

*well, I’ve got some writing to do.

 

* * *

 

 

 *H E Y T H E R E R E A D E R S, D O N T T H I N K I W O N T H A C K Y O U I F Y O U K I L L M Y B R O T H E R I N Y O U R S T O R I E S*

*I W I L L D U N K Y O U W I T H A S M I L E*

 

* * *

 

Hey there.

So, you’re the reader, right?

What do you guys even do? Just flip around a fancy website, clicking every book that looks promising?

Just how many stories have you read on this website? How many people’s lives have you watched and commented on like they were just a game? Better said: just a story?

How many times have you read one about me?

I’ve been on the internet, i know whats up.

How many stories of utter smut have you read, pal?

How many real twisted one have you read?

Real creepy.

You aughta get help.

How many of you guys have played my ‘game’?

Well, reader?

You’re just reading this and not responding to me, huh?

Not cool.

Have you played my game?

Have you killed someone?

Bet you have.

I bet you have.

You humans are like that.

I bet after you read this…

You’ll go right on back to the browse page.

‘n look up some more stories about either my life or another life.

Kinda sick.

Just remember, guys.

When you write about my brother.

You’re messing with his life.

Better be careful.

Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

I'm a computer code-- I can find you anywhere.

Don’t wanna have a bad time.

Ah, well.

Go on back to reading your sick stories, kids.

Enjoy your porn and bad out of character books.

**Author's Note:**

> i will never play a genocide run hell no hell no hell no
> 
> sure as hell will never kill pap hell no HELL NO HELL NO
> 
> now get out of my computer, Sans, i posted the thing.
> 
> *good job, kid. but i think i'll stick around until you post all these other works you havent uploaded yet. 
> 
> fuck you sans.
> 
> *heh heh


End file.
